User blog:TP87/LessUse Facts
Joyen! Now with 100% more facts! Our eyes are always the same size from birth, but our nose and ears never stop growing. In Utah, it is illegal to swear in front of a dead person. Due to precipitation, for a few weeks, K2 is taller than Mt. Everest. Butterflies range in size from a tiny 1/8 inch to a huge almost 12 inches. There are two credit cards for every person in the United States. Antarctica is the only continent that does not have land areas below sea level. The city of Venice stands on about 120 small islands. Claustrophobia is the fear of small spaces. Fur seals get miserably sick when they’re carried aboard ships. A housefly will regurgitate its food and eat it again. The original story from “Tales of 1001 Arabian Nights” begins, “Aladdin was a little Chinese boy.” The only domestic animal not mentioned in the Bible is the cat. Kuwait is about 60% male (highest in the world). Latvia is about 54% female (highest in the world). The Hawaiian alphabet has only 12 letters. Someone paid $14,000 for the bra worn by Marilyn Monroe in the film ‘Some Like It Hot’. A fierce gust of wind blew 45 year old Vittorio Luise’s car into a rover near Naples, Italy, in 1980. He managed to break a window, climb out and swim to shore–where a tree blew over and killed him. There are approximately 100 million acts of sexual intercourse each day. Entomophobia is the fear of insects. Every US president has worn glasses (just not always in public). A female ferret will die if it goes into heat and cannot find a mate. Hair is made from the same substance as fingernails. The Nullarbor Plain of Australia covers 100,000 square miles (160,900 km) without a tree. Salt Lake City has a law against carrying an unwrapped ukulele on the street. A snail can have 25,000 teeth. No matter where you stand in Michigan, you are never more than 85 miles from a Great Lake. Rudyard Kipling, living in Vermont in the 1890′s invented the game of snow golf. He would paint his golf balls red so that they could be located in the snow. You can lead a cow upstairs but not downstairs. It is physically impossible for pigs to look up in the sky. A healthy (non-colorblind) human eye can distinguish between 500 shades of gray. A syzygy occurs when three atronomical bodies line up. Shakespeare invented the word “assassination” and “bump.” Your heart beats over 100,000 times a day! The Beetham Tower has 47 floors. There are 293 ways to make change for a dollar. All polar bears are left-handed. George Washington is the only man whose birthday is a legal holiday in every state of the U.S as of a few years ago. Cats’ urine glows under a black light. For every 230 cars that are made, 1 will be stolen. Dr. Seuss coined the word nerd in his 1950 book “If I Ran The Zoo.” A word or sentence that is the same front and back (racecar, kayak) is called a “palindrome”. Abraham Lincoln’s ghost is said to haunt the White House. Greenland is the largest island in the world. The Guinness Book of Records holds the record for being the book most often stolen from Libraries. One in eight million people has progeria, a disease that causes people to grow faster than they age. An average human scalp has 100,000 hairs. A lion’s roar can be heard from five miles away. There are more types of insects in one tropical rain forest tree than there are in the entire state of Vermont. Adolf Hitler was a vegetarian, and had only ONE testicle. The pancreas produces Insulin. Americans on the average eat 18 acres of pizza every day. Relative to size, the strongest muscle in the body is the tongue. Your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks or it will digest itself. A two-bit moon is in its first quarter. Dreamt is the only English word that ends in the letters amt Pepsi originally contained pepsin, thus the name. Bulgarians are known to be the biggest yogurt eaters in the world. 0.3% of all road accidents in Canada involve a Moose. Maine is the only state that has borders with only one other state. Male bats have the highest rate of homosexuality of any mammal. The surface of the human skin is 6.5 square feet (2m). The largest taxi fleet in the world is found in Mexico City. The city boasts a fleet of over 60,000 taxis. Britain’s shortest river is the Brun which runs through Burnley in Lancashire. Giraffes and rats can last longer without water than camels. More people are killed each year from bees than from snakes. Disneyland opened in 1955. Bacteria, the tiniest free-living cells, are so small that a single drop of liquid contains as many as 50 million of them. Corduroy comes from the French, cord du roi or cloth of the king. It is illegal to frown at cows in Bladworth, Saskatchewan. There were 240 pedestrian fatalities in New York City in 1994. In Japan, watermelons are squared. It’s easier to stack them that way. Bird droppings are chief export of Nauru, an island nation in the Western Pacific. Common Cobra venom is not on the list of top 10 venoms yet it is still 40 times more toxic than cyanide. A species of earthworm in Australia grows up to 10 feet in length. An ostrich’s eye is bigger than its brain. A female swine, or a sow, will always have a even number of teats or nipples, usually twelve. It takes 8.5 minutes for light to get from the sun to earth. Lightning strikes the earth about 8 million times a day. Contrary to popular belief, suicide rates during the Christmas holiday are low. The highest rates are during the spring. Christmas trees have been sold in the U.S. since 1850. Norwegian scientists have hypothesized that Rudolph’s red nose is probably the result of a parasitic infection of his respiratory system. Christmas trees usually grow for about 15 years before they are sold. Alabama was the first state in the United States to officially recognize Christmas in 1836. The country code for Russia is “007″. Angel Falls in Venezuela is the world’s highest waterfall, at 3,212 feet (979 m). A crocodiles tongue is attached to the roof of its mouth. Great Britain was the first county to issue postage stamps. Hence, the postage stamps of Britain are the only stamps in the world not to bear the name of the country of origin. However, every stamp carries a relief image or a silhouette of the monarch’s head instead. Your stomach needs to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks or it would digest itself. Most dust particles in your house are made from dead skin! There are 1,792 steps in the Eiffel Tower Koalas never drink water. They get fluids from the eucalyptus leaves they eat. Arabic numerals are not really Arabic; they were created in India. EMI stands for ‘ Electrical and Musical Instruments’. Elephants only sleep for two hours each day. In space, astronauts cannot cry, because there is no gravity, so the tears can’t flow. Hara kiri is an impolite way of saying the Japanese word seppuku which means, literally, belly splitting. An Olympic gold medal must contain 92.5 percent silver There are 240 dots on an arcade Pac-Man game Every time you lick a stamp you consume 1/10 of a calorie. The first female guest host of “Saturday Night Live” was Candace Bergen. A man’s beard grows fastest when he anticipates sex. King Louis XIX ruled France for 15 minutes. Because of the rotation of the earth, an object can be thrown farther if it is thrown west. If a frog’s mouth is held open for too long the frog will suffocate. A duck has three eyelids. In most watch advertisements the time displayed on a watch is 10:10. An American urologist bought Napoleon’s penis for $40,000. Antarctica is the only continent that does not have land areas below sea level. Do you want more? YES! NO! MAYBE! CAKE! To whom voted "lollipops in my previous blog" Here :) Category:Blog posts